We Are Shinobi
by Doooomwithextraoooo
Summary: Iruka reflects on the rules that govern ninja and why he hates them so much. However that hate doesn't stop him from following them, because he is a Shinobi. One shot, warning on violence and some suicidal thoughts.


**This is a one shot based on the rules that I could find, and it's told from Iruka's point of view, I was thinking about making it a chapter story but I don't really have time to keep up with a chapter story with school. Anyway, please RR and most of all enjoy.**

**I do not own naruto**

**Rule #04.** "A shinobi must always put the mission first."

Iruka remember the first time he had to follow this rule. It was a mission in the Land of snow, and he was the only one left of the four man squad. If not for this rule he could have saved the live's of all his team mates and finished the mission. However that was not the case, and he ended up handing in the mission report by himself. It had been a successful mission, but 3 of his comrades lost there lives to ensure that. This was the first time Iruka felt a hate toward the rules of the shinobi, and even more himself for listening to there orders to keep running.

**Rule #25.** "A shinobi must never show their tears."

This was an easy rule to follow when it was the enemy you where standing over as the bodies burned. However, when you're burning the remains of a past student, it made it harder. Iruka watched the flames, fighting the wetness in his eyes. This student had just graduated that week. This was his first mission, and he was cut down by an ambush. However this mission was also a success, but the headband that Iruka held in his hand was a reminder that it didn't matter. This was the second time he hated the shinobi laws, and for the second time he hated himself for fighting what shouldn't even be in his eyes.

**Rule #?.** "A shinobi must see the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings."

By the time that they had felt the chakura coming toward them it was to late, the trap was set off. Iruka had ducked, his team didn't. Iruka stood once it was over ready to fight, a new found rage over taking him as he lunged for the enemy. It was too late to see that the ones he had just assaulted where the back-up they had sent word on. Iruka stood amongst the bodies of fellow comrades, for the third time hating himself, but not the rule of the shinobi.

**Rule #?.** "A shinobi must follow their commander's instructions."

Iruka stood in the Hokage's office as he gave his report on the last mission. His face was dark, eyes showing little to no emotion as he accounted the details of blood shed that lead to yet another missions success under his command. However, like always Iruka was the only one who had returned, and obvious concern was on the leaders face. It was then that Iruka had been assigned as a teacher for the academy, to learn to respect the life of fellow comrades.

**Rule #?.** "A shinobi must prepare before it is too late to."

Being a teacher wasn't that bad, eight year olds were easy to please and many looked up to Iruka for his skill. He even planed today's lesson with that in mind of mock missions. They would be given a treasure hunt as a 'mission' around the class room. What he did not expect was the use of smoke bomb's and knifes used to be the first 3 man team to complete the task. When the smoke cleared his had found that his class room was a complete mess. The students where dismissed as Iruka cleaned the room, he should have expected something like this. It was late at night before he returned home and noticed something setting on the first step of his apartment. A small basket full of cards as well as a small box of candy waited him. A true smiled crossed his lips for the first time in a long time when he realized that his students had left it, and he hadn't prepared himself for a single tear to slip though his defenses. For once Iruka didn't have himself or the shinobi way of life.

**Rule #?.** "A shinobi must never show any weakness."

Iruka stood looking over the village. He had about a million emotions running through his mind but he didn't show one. The sakura blossoms danced in the air as he watched the fireworks of the spring festival go off. The sun had set long ago, but he didn't care as he watched the colored explosions in the air. In all his years of being a shinobi, he had never once saw himself in this state of mind. He found himself thinking of himself, his loneliness, and really that was his biggest weakness. He never truly got close to anyone, never let them break down the walls and see the sobbing child under it all. He always put on a fake smile, his mask was better at hiding himself then any ANBU mask could ever do. He was good at hiding his weakness till he was alone, thats just how it should be. Once more Iruka hate the rule of the shinobi, but even more himself even more.


End file.
